


For God and Country

by Marcella-ella (MarcellaBianca)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Steve Rogers Has Had It With Your Shit, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaBianca/pseuds/Marcella-ella
Summary: It had been Tony's idea.The midterm elections were making everyone a little anxious and on-edge, and Steve wanted to do something other than punch the shit out of a few bags in Tony's gym. So when Tony suggested making a Get Out the Vote video to put on youtube, Steve jumped at the chance.





	For God and Country

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, ok?

 

It had been Tony's idea.

The midterm elections were making everyone a little anxious and on-edge, and Steve wanted to do something other than punch the shit out of a few bags in Tony's gym. So when Tony suggested making a Get Out the Vote video to put on youtube, Steve jumped at the chance. But then Tony suggested Steve wear Coulson's prototyped suit, the one he'd worn for all those PSAs that had nearly given Bucky a stroke from laughing.

Steve quickly went from being fully on board to slowly wanting to stick his face in a garbage disposal.

"You don't want to be in it for some photo ops afterward?" Natasha smirked from her spot next to Tony, legs curled up underneath her. Her casual dress made Steve's post-thaw Avengers fanboy costume look even more ridiculously garish. While Steve appreciated the effort Coulson had gone to to make the upgrades, it was just completely devoid of use. Never mind the fact that his balls were currently locked up in a vice so tight he was positive he'd never get a woman pregnant after this. That is, if he swung that way, or if he and Bucky ever tried for kids.

The thought made Steve cough and hide his face for a second.

"Aw, he's embarrassed," Tony smiled. Steve entertained wild fantasies of smushing Tony's head in a George Foreman grill, like that guy on  _The Office_. Bucky was slowly working through the entirety of Netflix.

"Let's just do this," he said, before putting his hands on his hips and summoning up his best Captain America face. From behind the camera, he saw Tony's eyes widen. "Everything okay?" he called.

"Yeah. Nothing. Just do it." Tony smiled, and hit play. 

Time to perform.

"Hi. I'm Captain America," he said loudly, a patriotic smile plastered thick like glue across his mug. "I'm here to talk to you about the most important civic duty a civilian can have: Voting. The right to vote has changed hands numerous times over the years, which is why it's so important that you exercise your rights as Americans and vote in your local and federal elections. Today is the last day to register to vote in the great state of New York, and if you're anything like me, you want to make this country the best that it can be. The way you do that is by voting for the people that will make the change you want to see, and you can do that by showing up to the polls this November 6th."(

He pointed a gloved finger at the camera, trying to ignore the huge, something-is-definitely-up grin on Tony's face. "So get out there, and make sure you're registered to vote by going to vote.gov." 

A salute. "Thank you, and God bless America." 

He waited a few more seconds, because he was Steve Rogers and he knew how to act in front of a camera, and then he heard it.

A small shift behind him, like body weight moving from one leg to the other.

"Bucky is behind me, isn't he." 

"No," Bucky said from right behind him.

Steve whirled around, just in time to see Bucky tuck something behind his back. "What did you do?!" he exclaimed.

"Nothinggggg," Bucky trilled, in just the same way when he and Steve were in school and he'd tried to smoke cigarettes in the bathroom.

Steve flicked his eyes to the monitor. "Play it back, JARVIS," he called out.

"Certainly, Captain," JARVIS intoned.

Steve and Bucky watched as the Steve on the video talked about everyone's civic duty to vote, while while just behind him, Bucky was standing stone-faced, holding a Starkphone. As video Steve spoke, video Bucky's phone flashed:

 

_Hi._

_I'm James Barnes._

_I'm a formerly brainwashed Russian asset._

_Voting is a right I was denied for 70 years._

_You better fucking listen to Stevie._

_And not just because we're super gay together and I love him._

_Vote, or I'll fucking fuck you the fuck up._

_I lived in Siberia, I know all the best ways to hide bodies._

_Vote, assholes._

 

Steve turned to Tony, who was holding his phone the same way a thief holds a gun. "You've not gonna make me delete this, are you?" he insisted, waving the phone in front of him. "It'll get so many views, Cap."

Natasha, who hadn't made a peep during the entire video, shrugged. "I think it's worth a shot. Get out the vote, and all." 

Steve then faced Bucky, who gave the type of shy grin that could bring nations to their knees. "Get out the vote."

 

-

 

"Steve! Open up! You wouldn't believe how many hits this thing got," Tony crowed, knocking on the door of Steve's apartment.

He pulled his hand back to knock again when the door slammed open and he got an eyeful of formerly brainwashed Russian assassin, haphazardly dressed in a robe, looking like full murder. 

"Go get your boyfriend, Barnes. I need to show him. So many people, doing their civic duty." 

"Yep," Bucky growled, "and until you so kindly interrupted us, I was doing  _my_ civic duty."

It took a second - and the door thudding in his face - for Tony to get what Bucky meant. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IT REALLY IS THE LAST DAY TO REGISTER TO VOTE IN NEW YORK STATE. 
> 
> VOTE ON NOVEMBER 6TH, ASSHOLES. 
> 
> (And FYI Steve would probably be obsessed with Alexandra Ocasio-Cortez and Bucky Barnes insists that Beto o'Rourke is on his 'freebie' list.)


End file.
